


Sunset

by AutisticWriter



Series: Cuddles [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Claire and Hershel watch the sunset.Cuddle number 5: In the back seat of the car





	Sunset

“This was a wonderful idea, Hershel,” Claire says, her voice wobbling as she stifles a yawn.

Sat in the back seat of Claire’s car, she and Hershel are snuggled up together, Claire’s head resting on his chest. They both gaze out of the window, staring in awe at the sheer beauty of the sunset.

“I’m glad you like it,” Hershel says. “You said you hadn’t seen a sunset in years, so I thought we could do this.”

“Thank you,” she says, pressing a kiss to Hershel’s cheek. “Thank you for this, Hershel. It’s beautiful.”

“Yes,” Hershel says, “it certainly is.”


End file.
